Watch the dip
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Manhattan struck!...But he did not kill Rorschach...merely sent him away to where he was needed most...And Gravity Falls will never be the same! Inspired by MadHat886!
1. Chapter 1

Watch the dip

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper pines sighed. He was sitting on the couch next to his grunkle Stan and sister Mabel. Grunkle Stan was reading "gold chains for old men." And Mabel was excitedly watching her new favorite show: Duck-tective. Dipper let out a yawn. He'd only been in Gravity Falls a couple of days...and it was already boring-

**ZAP!**

Suddenly, the TV was covered in a weird glow. And instead of the quirky, lovable duck...there was now a man dressed in ragged clothes and his face covered with a white cloth covered in constantly shifting ink blots. The man said nothing. He just put up a weird glowing crystal in the center of the room.

Instantly, dipper's eyes were drawn to it. He didn't know why but now he couldn't look away from the TV screen, or even blink! Little did he know that the rest of Gravity Falls was currently experiencing the same thing...

The man walked out of the screen for a second...Then he came back wheeling a small kid tied to a swivel chair and a bag over his head. The man removed the bag revealing a chubby white-haired child. Gideon!? exclaimed a confused Grunkle Stan.

Gideon wasted no time screaming his head off demanding to be released. The man calmly began to speak. "Tell the people of Gravity Falls the truth...About the real you." Gideon glared. I will do no such thing! Do you know who I-

**SMACK!**

The man struck the boy. He then revealed a tray filled with horrific instruments. "The sooner you talk, the sooner your pain ends"...

The man tortured the boy...he tortured him for what felt like hours! Stan became pale, Mable was crying, Dipper was vomiting. And they couldn't look away! Whatever that crystal was...it forced them to keep looking! They couldn't close their eyes! They couldn't even leave the room! The people of gravity falls could do nothing but watch as a beloved local icon was ripped to pieces...both literally and metaphorically...

For Gideon Confessed- Oh, how he confessed! To every monstrous, illegal, impossible, dirty deed! Stan turned even paler when Gideon told about the journals, about the author, and how he believed the other journal was on Stan's property! And no one could deny it! For with each confession the man wheeled over collaborating evidence! But it didn't end there! After the man cast away the bloody scraps that used to be Gideon Gleeful...

He then repeated the process on the Northwest's! He made them to confess to everything! How their ancestors(and they) were all frauds, liars, murderers, and thieves! He forced their daughter pacifica watch as he tortured them to insanity before euthanizing them. He then let her go unharmed(if shaken), but warned if she became anything like her parents...he'd come back for her...and her suffering would be worse then both her parents combined.

Pacifica wet herself and ran away crying. The man again walked off screen. And the people of the traumatized town simultaneously prayed, begged, and pleaded that it was over...no such luck...the man returned...he wheeled in a bunch of people wearing red robes...And the true nightmare began!

The town learned everything! About the blind eye society, about the supernatural, about their memories! The man had them all! And one-by-one he showed them the stolen memories...and one-by-one the town remembered...and they wept!

When the last secret was spoken, and the last member of the society was finally allowed to die...the man remained silent...he simply walked over to the screen...and without a word the TV shut off...and the no longer peaceful town...was silent...what more could be said?

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Inspired by Madhat886, one of my favorite authors. I don't care for how he portrays my faith, but I still strongly recommend you read his stuff!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Watch the dip ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Stan sighed. It had been a crazy week! First that whole thing with the TV...He'd been terrified when all that talk about the author and books were spilled...Thankfully it seemed to have been forgotten in all the turmoil caused by the nonstop revelations...for now.

They barely had any time to process this when suddenly mabel's new boyfriend(who turned out to be bunch of gnomes). Was left mutilated(the entire gnome colony!)and nailed to their front door; complete with a tortured recorded confession of wanting to kidnap and gang-rape Mabel!...Needless to say Mabel was in sweaterland for a couple of days...

Stan smiled as the beach was in sight. Hopefully this would take the kids mind off it! He let them out of the car. "Alright kids! Here's the beach! Let's make this the best family fun day-"

**ROAR!**

Stan was rendered speechless as a giant, badly damaged, mechanical Gobelwonker rose from the sea and crashed onto the beach. All was quit for a minute...then out from a hatch came the man from the TV! And he was dragging a brutally beaten old man Mcgucket! His son saw this, tried to stop it but ended being curb-stomped and dragged as well...

Sherif Blubs and Durland ran up to the guy. "Hold it! Your under-" Blubs stopped as the man gave him the nastiest glare...Blubs whimpered. "Uh...carry on..." The guy didn't even break his stride! He carried the two Mcguckets into the woods. Durland shivered in fright. "I'm scared Blubs! Too scared to even wet my pants!" Blubs gave him a comforting pat on the back. "It's okay buddy...just relax...it'll come..."

Needless to say the Pines family weren't in the mood for the beach...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Watch the dip ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

After all the revelations and death of prominent pillars of the community...Most of the little town just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened and move on with their lives.

Now this wasn't completely impossible. The Blind Eye society maybe gone but their influence lingered...In the form of indocternated post-hypnotic suggestion! Every time they erased a memory they would implant suggestions in that persons head.

Now this(plus the mass amount of brain damage caused by the society's actions)eventually would have caused the town to forget the whole incident and go back to blissful ignorance...

Unfortunately for all concerned, "The Phantom Killer"(as he'd been dubbed) apparently knew this too...The crow had barely cawed the day after "the TV incident"; when the first scream was heard.

All over the town supernatural creatures had been mutilated and grotesquely displayed in every public place in the town! This literally forced the town to clean up every rotting carcass! They had no choice! They were literally blocking their jobs, their schools, their streets!

By the time the mess had been cleaned up; it was already night again! The exhausted and terrified people tried to go to sleep(most didn't succeed). And the next day... carcasses! Even more than the first time!

This went on for a couple weeks. Around the time the gobbelwonker-mech was exposed...The town snapped.

They'd been desperately trying to repress the whole thing...but even the strongest of hypnosis could only take so much...So they snapped!

Many just out-right killed themselves, many more exploded in a frenzy of violence. No one would ever be able to agree what the straw that broke camels back was...but all could agree the town was never the same afterward.

The town started to become shifty, paranoid, and suspicious of anything different. The atmosphere was downright hostile!...But on the plus side tourism was up 210%! The town was on it's way to becoming stupid rich!

As for the phantom killer, he stopped dropping off carcasses after the riot...and no one's seen him since...

…...

Dipper looked dazed at wax Sherlock's head...Right before "The phantom killer" crushed it with his boot.

One moment they were being threatened by the wax people, the next had this guy smashing through a window and gunning down everything with a machine gun.

Dipper finally mustered up his courage. "Uh, thank you-" Suddenly the guy grabbed him and shook him until the journal fell out. Which he then snatched up. "What? No! You can't have that!" Shouted Dipper in vain. As the man was already gone...

…...

Rorschach read the new journal as he walked through the woods. Suddenly he stopped. A familiar face had returned for the second time since he got to this world.

"What is it now Manhattan?" Asked Rorschach. The infinite being known as Manhattan looked solemn. "You have just made a grave mistake my friend"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Watch the dip ch.4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The ghosts of the elderly couple screamed as they were ripped apart by the strange mystical blades that ripped them apart. Dipper and the teens gave out a sigh of relief. They'd thought they were goners!

Cautiously, Dipper walked up to the "phantom". Hoping he'd be able to convince him to give back the journal. "Uh, thanks for-"

**SLAM!**

Dipper cried out in pain as he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall. His feet dangling as the Phantom focused his killing intent on him.

"Was it worth it boy!? Snapped the Phantom. Being "Dr. funtime!? Was it worth your life!? Your sisters life!? These morons life's!?" He shouted while gesturing toward the teens.

"Whoa! Hold on! Shouted Wendy suddenly. It wasn't his fault! He tried to warn us! We didn't listen to him! We-"

**BANG!**

"GAH!" Screamed Wendy as she cradled her arm with a bullet wound. "Wendy!" Shouted a horrified Dipper. The Phantom nodded. "Very well, I'll spare dipper; And I'll just kill all of you morons instead."

"NO! Shouted Dipper. This is all my fault! Kill me! I deserve it!" Everyone in the room looked at him in shock; especially Wendy. "Dipper?" Asked Wendy in a hushed disbelieving tone. The phantom said nothing, instead-

**BANG! BANG!**

Dipper screamed as his arms were forcibly spread and his hands were shot full of nails; pinning him to the wall.

"Think what you say boy." Said the "Phantom" in a hushed tone as he pressed the gun barrel to dippers head. "Do you wish to recant that last statement? If you do; they'll die, but you'll live."

Dipper whimpered. The pain and fear he felt had made him both wet and crap himself. But one look at Wendy who was still crying from the shot...Was all it took to steel his resolve.

"No...Just make it quick!" Blubbered Dipper as he closed his eyes; his whole life flashing by.

**BANG!**

Dipper opened his eyes...What had happened. He looked up and saw the man had shot the ceiling.

"Huh, I guess Manhattan was right." Stated the phantom. "Sorry about the scare, but an old friend of mine told me you were this worlds only hope...needless to say, I had my doubts...but I guess your adequate."

The guy tossed the journal on the ground. "If your up to it, find me. But find me or not, everyone you know and love are probably going to die soon." Stated the man flatly.

And like that he was gone. Dipper looked at the journal...the thing he'd been pinning for the last couple of days...and he burst into tears...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Watch the dip ch.5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The town of gravity falls if you were grunkle Stan or one of the other shysters or local businessmen in town were doing well for themselves after the "masquerade" was shattered...Everyone else...Not so much...

…...

The Mailman glared at the milkman. "Hello mike...If that is your real name..." He said with a shifty glare. "I could say the same about you..." Retorted the suspicious milkman right back...

…...

Why do I need a haircut!? Retorted a 7 year old irritably. "What's having nice hair going to matter when we get eaten by monsters?" The mother didn't even look at him. "Well when your eaten, you can do with your hair however you like...Until then you'll do as your told young man."

The boy growled...Then he saw policeman walk by- "My Mom's an alien in disguise!" He shouted. A few seconds latter the woman was being chased by the policemen. The boy laughed at the spectacle...Until already paranoid neighbors heard the ruckus and stoned his mom to death...Suddenly, a haircut wasn't the worst thing in the world...

…...

"Alright, listen up! Shouted the Principal. After extensive drills and testing. You lot!" He shouts while pointing to the group of kids. "Are the most likely to be turned into Zombies...So you'll be separated from the more capable children...Sorry but it's either you or us." He says while the kids are locked outside...

…...

And what was dipper doing while the town was falling apart? Well after the "store fiasco", Wendy and the other Teens had new found respect for dipper-

…**...Flashback...**

_Robbie chuckled at dipper. Dang kid, you really messed your pants-_

_**SLAP!**_

"_Shut the Slag up Robbie!" Snapped Wendy. "Yeah! Dipper just saved our sorry buts!" Snapped Tambry as well. Robbie got his hands up defensively. "Whoa! Whoa! I was just kidding! Just trying to lighten the mood-" _

"_DON'T!" Shouted all the Teens at once..._

…_..._

And that was great and all...But it didn't change the fact that dipper had been helpless! He'd been weak! He hated feeling like that! So...Long story short he sought the help of the Manitours to "Man-up"...But in the end he refused to slay the multi-bear...Now he was begrudgingly walking up to the cave to admit his failure. He sighed, he was really not looking forward to-

**SLAM!**

Dipper looked dazed at leader-ar's head smashing into him. He looked into the cave and saw all of their bodies...All ripped to pieces. Dipper emptied his stomach and held his breath as he walked amongst the rotting, mutilated corpses. But even the rotting stench wasn't enough of a deterrent to stop him gasping.

The Killer was here! He was towering over a bruised and clothes torn up Wendy! Dipper screamed in rage as he raised his spear and charged him...Only to be immediately curb-stomped.

_In hindsight, only training for one day...no matter how musical and quirky...probably isn't enough for me to beat a professional. _Conceded Dipper to himself. It was then he realized Wendy was trying to shake him awake. The killer was also still there.

It was then that Dipper learned that Wendy (being concerned about him) had followed him, and was ambushed by the manitours. They were about to rape her before the killer rescued her.

Dipper looked at this strange man and asked: "Can you train me to protect those I love?" The man shrugged. "You'd be better off than what your doing now." He said flatly. Dipper sighed. "I'll take what I can get."

The Man nodded. "Good, I'll swing by your home tomorrow"...And like that he was gone. Dipper helped Wendy up. He then helped the girl walk. "Here, I'll take you home."

Wendy flushed. "Uh...Dipper...you- "I know, and I don't care. Your what's important here, not me." Responded Dipper flatly. So Dipper helped Wendy get immediate medical help. All the while completely apathetic to the townspeople's mockery of the naked boy with the microscopic "junk"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Seriously, someone explain to me why their aren't more AU's with Wendy in the "V.S. Manlines" episode!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

Watch the dip ch.6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Hey look who it is!" Shouted a patron mockingly. "Yeah, it's micro-wang!" Agreed the other Patron with a chuckle. Dipper who was working the register, pointedly ignored them-

**SMACK!**

Wendy did not. The two patrons suddenly found themselves outside the shack several teeth shards short. Wendy dusted his hands irritated. Then looked back at the person who was quickly becoming the best thing that ever happened to her with concern.

Dipper looked up from what he was reading and sighed. "Relax Wendy, I don't care...A couple weeks ago I'd be devastated by something like this...But now...We'll, now things are different"... Wendy nodded in understanding-

**AHHHHHH!**

Dipper and Wendy and the rest of the mystery shack crew stared outside where everyone was screaming and running away in terror. _And it looks like things will only get more different. _Thought Dipper to himself.

For walking up to the shack. Was none other than "The Phantom Killer." The man walked into the shack. "Right, let's get started." he said flatly. He walked over to the vending machine.

"For starters, lets just get the dang plot twists out of the way." Stan looked at him weird. "What are you-"

**CRASH!**

Stan turned deathly pale. The guy had just ripped away the vending machine, revealing the secret passageway! Dipper looked at this in shock. "What? I? Grunkle Stan what is this?" Before Stan could answer-

"Long Story short: Your uncle's brother is the author. 30 years ago he got himself sucked into a vortex. Your uncle's been trying to get him back ever since. And before you get huffy over his "betrayal"; Ask yourself this: Wouldn't I do the same for Mabel?"

Dipper was filled with mixed emotions. He now remembered what Gideon said about Stan and the journals! Between the traumatic images and all the other more horrifying revelations that fact had been completely eclipsed!

He wanted to be Mad at Stan...But the man was right, if the situation had been reversed, he'd have done the same for Mabel. He glared at Stan a look that said "_we'll talk about this latter." _To which Stan nods.

The man also nods. Good, now that's out of the way. Let's try to get the exposition taken care of as well."

"First off, I go by Rorschach. Call me that or don't, I don't care. Second, to answer the question your thinking; yes, I went after Stan the instant my interrogation was over. But I was stopped by the same person who convinced me to return dipper's journal...The only person I fear."

This surprised and terrified everyone. What could a man who ripped apart mythological creatures with his bare hands possibly fear?

Rorschach continued. "Finally, my back story...Let's get this over with"...

…_..._

And so he told them of a world, similar to theirs yet so different. He told them of the life, death and rebirth of the man named Walter Kovacs. Told them of a blue man who ascended to a higher plane of existence. Of a vigilante that dressed like an owl.

Of the Keene act, and his defiance. And finally, a man who fancied himself a Pharaoh...Who then brought the world to the brink of war...Only to "save" it with a lie...And a massacre. And finally, he told of his refusal to except it...And his expulsion from that world...

All was silent...None knew what to make of what they'd just heard. Rorschach nodded. "Right, now that that's taken care of. Let's get to work"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

Watch the dip ch.7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Alright, so what's first? Run some laps? Do crunches? Climb a tree?" Asked Dipper. Rorschach shook his head. "Although I recommend that you get at least an hour of exercise everyday, that's completely up to you. I'm not here to teach you fitness...I'm here to teach you how to kill."

Dipper just looked at him confused as he brought in a box full of mice...and a knife. "We'll start out small...then work our way up."

…...

And that what Dipper did, day-after-day he killed little creatures. After a while they went from mice to frogs, then birds, then rabbits, then pigs(that had been particularly bad since Mabel had walked in just he slit a little piglets throat...Mabel cried for three days straight), then goats, then cow, then horses, then wolves, then bulls...then a serial killer that Rorschach caught and let him and Dipper fight to the death.

That wasn't all he did he showed Dipper a room and asked him to point out different ways a person could be killed with the stuff in there. He also taught Dipper human anatomy, torture techniques, human psychology, intimidation tactics. He also gave him hypothetical life-or-death scenario, gave him two bad options to get out of it. Then gave him a time limit to think of a 'third option'...if he thought of one, Rorschach would then start over, get ride of the new option Dipper just came up with, and have him think up another.

After awhile, Wendy sick of Dipper practically killing himself to keep her safe. Joins in- Mabel also tried to join in...but stopped after getting dangerously dehydrated after vomiting and crying too much...

…...

Dipper took the trash out as Stan prepared for some big dance...He'd asked Wendy to it...she'd said yes...evidently, surrounding herself with death and pain had made her more open to trying new things, apparently.

Suddenly he saw someone rummaging around in their trash. Quickly he grabbed them, threw them to the ground, and bent their arm behind their back...only to find it's Pacifica Northwest! Wearing nothing but a paperbag and crawling with flies!

Apparently, Rorschach forcibly took all of the Northwests assets, what he couldn't take he burnt to the ground. Leaving Pacifica penniless and homeless. Suddenly her so-called-'friends' wanted nothing to do with her. And after learning all the horrible things her family did made the townsfolk try to stone her whenever they saw her.

She tried to live in the junkyard...until Mcgucket chased her out(apparently, even he has standards; who knew?). Then after going several days without a shower, she tried to take a bath in a pond...only for a family of racoons to destroy her clothes and chase her for most of the night.

She fished the paperbag out of a dumpster...as well as any food she could find.

Dipper looked at her sympathetically. "You know...you could stay here-

"What!? Live under the same roof as the man who killed my parents?!...Granted they were horrible parents...But that's not the point! No one deserves to go out that way! And I may have hit rock bottom, but if you think I'd be desperate enough to-

**BOOM!**

The rain came down hard and fast. Within seconds her bag had disintegrated leaving her naked(much to Dippers embarrassment). There was a long awkward silence...Dipper awkwardly coughed. "So...my sister has a lot of old clothes that would fit you...if you wanted them that is." "(sniff) Thank you." Said Pacifica tearfully. Without another word Dipper gave her his jacket and helped her inside...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

Watch the dip ch. 8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**ZAP!**

It took Dipper's eye's awhile to adjust...he looked around confused. One moment he, Rorschach, Mabel and Wendy were defeating a giant robot that came from the sky...the next they were here...

_Where is here? _Thinks Dipper as he looks around. He, Wendy, Mabel are all in tubes...as is Rorschach...And Rorschach? _Wait, what?! _Asks a confused Dipper to himself as he sees two Rorschach's!

But he didn't have time to contemplate that as he noticed more tubes, with more people trapped.

There was a little boy in a lab-coat, a samurai, a teenage boy with a strange watch, 3 colorful little girls with no fingers and large eyes, 3 strange looking boys(one seemed to have a sock on their head), and a group of teenagers that looked like they were at a cyber-punk masquerade ball

It was then he noticed their captors...One was a giant green octopus thing in battle armor, one seemed to be a giant made of shadows and topped with flaming eyebrows, another was a green chimp with a cape and a large brain popping out of it's head, there was also a stereotypical nerd with a large head and weird laugh.

There was also a red man with red dreadlocks and a finger that looked like it would incinerate you with a single touch, there was also a floating purple head with an atrophied mouth and a strange green parasite clutched to him, there was also a strange creature that seemed to be made of sack-clothes and bugs, there were also two Egyptian priests, there was also an African American voodoo man who's shadow appeared alive, and finally a weird imp-like creature dressed as a jester.

Aku the shape-shifing master of darkness laughed. "Finally...we have all the hero's we need...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED

**AN: my other story CODE: WATCHMEN converges here.**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION!**

"To All who read this...I'm going on HIATUS!

"I know, I know. I hate it when Authors do this too.

"But I plan on being a REAL writer; and I need to focus on that.

**FIRE SALE!**

**EVERYTHING MUST GO!**

"If you want to adopt my story to continue it; go ahead!

"If more then one person wants to adopt the same story; go ahead!(this includes the one's already labeled 'adopted')

**NEW YEAR!**

"Let me be clear; this Hiatus(if I don't become an Author) will only last a year...I really do want to finish my fanfic stories(But if you don't want to wait, feel free to adopt)

**EXCEPTIONS**

"I intend to finish the last chapter of my Christian themed story 'What we gonna do'; I might also occasionally post some Christian Song-fic's.

"From Now on if the conversation thread isn't labeled 'Adopt' or 'Review Glitch'(My computer still won't let new reviews through, I need help!)"I'm going to have to ignore it(sorry)

**COMMITMENTS**

"Say what you will about me; I'm a man of my word.

"I've promised several Authors that I'd help them with their stories.

"Here they are: The Howling Behemoth, StoriesUnleashed, Brandon Vortex, SPIDERWILLIAM13, Animeshowlover, And...Shot...Okay I can't remember his/her name; but he/she adopted Tremor Falls...so you know who you are...I hope.

"Anyway; Because of my promise. I will still respond to messages from the guys/girls listed above

As for 'Zues Killer Productions'...(sigh)

"Okay, here's the thing...I promised to adopt his/her story...But right after that I remembered- "Dang it, I'm going on Hiatus in a couple months, what is wrong with me?"

"But poorly thought out and misremembered it may have been...for better or for worse I made a commitment and I'm going to stick with it.

"After all; why should he/she suffer because of my poor memory?(I'll still take messages from him/her as well)

"Let's be clear; I'm not going nuts on this...they'll be only one chapter every two weeks(at least)

**"NAME CHANGE**

"In one week; I'm changing my User name(I wanted this name first...but I forgot it(sheepish smile))

"Say goodbye to "du911"...and hello to "The Cowardly Christian".

"Well...that's it...bye...


End file.
